


Dr. Steele

by Wusspoppinjimbo



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), Fifty Shades of Grey (2015)
Genre: 50 shades parody, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkwardness, British, COPD, Cringe, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hospitalization, Hospitals, I don't know how MMA works, I make cringe, I'm so so so so sorry, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, Kissing, MMA, Modern Era, Nerdiness, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Porn With Plot, Senku is a WAMEN, Senkuu is British because i said so, Senkuu is r/iamverysmart, Senkuu last name is steele for this very joke, Sick Character, True Love's Kiss, Why Did I Write This?, i suck at writing fights, long plot before porn, this fanfic suuuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkkkkkkkks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wusspoppinjimbo/pseuds/Wusspoppinjimbo
Summary: Senku hated being here, she hated the loud people and tight spaces. All she needed to do was to get HIS signature and leave.Unfortunately for Senku, HE has a soft spot for blondes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just started reading Dr. Stone and throughout the whole time I just wanted to shit out this stupid fic because I thought it was funny at the time  
> -I don't know how things in MMA work or how studying to be a doctor does or working as a nurse works I just wanted to write a long crappy plot before Tsukasa and Senkuu bang (I also can't write Yaoi so I made Senkuu a WAMEN)  
> Please forgive me.

"No, no, and for the last time, NO!" Senkuu yelled as she carried a cup of water with pills on a plate, to a sick (and almost near death) Taiju.

Her childhood friend laid down on the love couch, flushed red and puking into a bag. After he finished releasing a waterfall of vomit and stomach acid, he looked back up at Senkuu with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh pleeaaaaasseee Senkuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" He cried, "I need you to do this one favor please!..." then went back to puking again.

Senku squirmed a little bit seeing the bits of food coming out of his mouth and into the plastic bag of KFC. She figured their chicken from last night was a bit raw but Taiju didn't listen.

"Taiju" Senku replied, "I already said no, besides even _IF_ I wanted to go I can't, you know I have work tomorrow at the hospital first thing in the morning!" 

Once again, Taiju did his best puppy dog expressions and whimpers, "Pleaaasee Senku you have to do this! I'll do anything!" He did his best to stop puking and sat up, crumbled up tissue paper rolled off his body as he did. 

Taiju continued, "I promised Yuzuriha I would go to tonight's MMA live show to get her an autograph poster of her idol, Tsukasa!"

Senku scratched her head in confusion, "So why can't she go?" 

Taiju shook his head, "Because shes got an exam to study for tomorrow so she can't go to the show tonight, and me...well..." Taiju didn't have to finish that sentance, Senku knew there was no way he would last in his condition right now.

"So what? You want me to go there, get a quick signature and leave? Because I'm not staying for the show, no way no how" Senku huffed.

Taiju chuckled a bit and placed his hand behind his head, "Yeah...about that...Tsukasa doesn't normally take autographs till after his fights are done..."

An awkward moment of silence passed before Senku yelled, "Wait what do you mean he doesn't take autographs before his fight? What's the point?" She flailed her arms in the air like a chicken.

Taiju yelped and slowly hid behind his blanket further, "It's just that he thinks that only his 'real' fans deserve to get his autographs"

"So can't I just wait till after the show is done and wait backstage for him?" Senku asked, hoping to hear a yes from him.

"I don't think so, the guards won't let anyone in after the show starts, they're kinda strict about the timing" Taiju recalled last year when his friends weren't allowed in the stadium after they were half an hour late. 

"Ugh, you mean I have to stay the entire duration of the show? Just watching half naked men fight? No thank you!" Senku scoffed at the idea of staying for 5 hours in that cramped stadium. Why would she watch sweaty men fight like primates when she can enjoy a good episode of Rick and Morty? :-D

"Oh Pleaaase Senku, I need this! The show starts in 2 hours and I already promised Yuzuuuuu..." His whines were almost indistinguishable from a baby puppy. Anymore screaming and her neighbors would call the police for animal abuse.

"Mmhh alright alright! I'll go if you'll stop crying!" Senku sighed and died a bit inside. 

The red and green color instantly ghosted from Taiju's complexion. "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you Senku! You're the real MVP!!!!" 

"Ugh, whatever, just give me the ticket and the poster already!!" Senku made a mental note that Taiju would owe her **BIG** time after this, and a coffee too.

Taiju pulled out the poster and special front row/Backstage pass tickets from underneath his pillow. "Here, your seat number is #12A and hurry, it starts in 2 hours!"

The drive to the arena was 1 hour and half so Senku didn't have much time really. "Fine, but what do I even wear to these shows?" 

Taiju eyed Senku up and down, three hours earlier she had a presentation in her business class, so she wore her Navy blue autumn vintage dress with green buttons lined up on her chest.

"Ehhhhhhh You look great! It honestly doesn't matter, no hurry before they take up your parking space and seat!" He threw his keys at Senku as she ran out the door.

"I hate you Taiju, I mean I really hate you right now..." Senku scold herself as she turned beet red, making her stand even further from the rest of the crowd. Everyone else around her wore between casual and street clothes. 

Senku didn't even consider the fact that people would be _THIS_ obnoxious and terrible. Fans were jumping up and down on their seats, their voices more louder than the announcer for the fights. At times, Senku had to quickly duck or move to avoid drinks/food splashing on her dress.

It was obvious that she didn't belong her, she didn't even wanted to be here. Someone a few rows behind her yelled, "You lost little lady? This aint the Office!" Earning a few chuckles from the people next to her.

"I'm 1,000,000% that Taiju is going to owe me his life after this" 


	2. The last duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys, I posted this yesterday and I already got 5 Kudos >///<  
> Thank you guys sooo much! You have no idea what this means to me

_rrrrrring_

Senku felt her phone vibrating in her purse. Which was great, because the volume of the fans screaming and music blazing was too high. 

A message was sent from Taiju which read.

_Opps, forgot to tell you but there's a paper clipped onto the poster._

_Yuzu wrote a few questions for Tsukasa, I know this is last minute but please remember to ask them please_

"Kukukuku, what kind of questions does Yuzuriha even have for this guy?" Senku chuckled to herself. It would make more since if this Tsukasa was a model or a famous CEO representative, but NOT a wrestler. (Or EXCUSE ME an MMA fighter)

To distract herself from watching two dudes (none of whom where Tsukasa) Senku calculated the people around. To guess the amount of people in the stadium, to see the different types of people and of those ratio of people, which were more common compared to the others (basically to see if his audience where a type of group) 

Anything to pass the remaining four hours.

**Mental Note:**

  * **There is about 1,200,040 people in here.**
  * **It looks like a little more of half the crown is male but I'm surprised there is quite a following of females here.**
  * **Ages range from 18-40 mmayybe even 18-50**
  * **Half of the male population bring with them a girlfriend, a spouse, or even a mistress.**
  * **The men range from sizes but most of the females here are voluptuous and scantily dressed**



Senku was about to count the number of blondes/brunettes/Gingers/Black hairs in the room when another loud voice booms through the speakers.

_And now ladies and gentlemen, we've saved the best fight for last!..._

At this moment, all the females simultaneously shuffled around, squealing, and began giggling. "How peculiar, the men here were usually more louder than the females previously EXCEPT this fight." Senku pondered while curling a blonde lock by her finger.

_And now first introducing the blue corner, at 6'2 weighting in 180 pounds, his professional record 12 wins and 5 loses. All the way from California, USA._

_Give it up for John White!_

A blonde man entered the stadium, earning a few roars from the crowd, mainly from the men. He was pretty ripped, wore blue boxers and boxing gloves. By looking at his features Senku could easily tell this man was in his early 30's.

_At across the stage fighting in the red corner, standing at a marvelous height of 6'3, weighing in about 175, stands near perfect as a professional with 33 victories and only one loss now fighting out of Tokyo, Japan, introducing Tsukasa Shishio!_

Nothing could have prepared Senku for this sudden outbreak. All the ladies near her began to squeal so hard, her eardrums nearly bleed.

The two girls in front of her, immediately got up, took of their shirts and held up a very large white poster. "WE LOVE YOU TSUKASA!!!"

"Goodness!" Senku shield her eyes and blushed, "What in the?..." The men next to her laughed, "Look at how this pussy squirms!!" This was followed by a below of laughter.

Because of the large poster waving in front of Senku's view, she couldn't see a damn thing. Which honestly wasn't much of a problem since she didn't want to see this show anyway....but did they really need to keep their shirts off??!!

Then again the men here seems to not be bothered by it. 

For the duration of the whole fight, the girls still kept their poster up high and began to bounce around. (which tbh must take some raw dedication to be able to keep it up for more than 5 minutes)

Senku remained buried in her tiny soft hands, not wanting to make eye contact with their naked backside. Even though she couldn't see the fight, she could at least hear the shouting from the people around her and assume what was going on.

"Did you see the way Tsukasa punched his face?"

"what an animal! No wonder they call him the strongest high school primate"

"Shit, john can't even land a punch!"

"Damn this guy doesn't stand a chance!"

The sounds of gloves hitting flesh was also prevalent. Like loud wet smacking.

"I'm 10 billion percent sure that this john fellow is going to take a nice trip to the ER real soon" Senku sighed underneath her cupped hands.

This continued for one more minute till the announcer spoke again. 

_"Ladies and gents we have a winner!"_

All the girls got up at the same time, as if they were going to do the pledge, and started squealing again.

_"Once again a huge win for Tsukasa Shishio !"_

As the girls screamed in glee, Senku recorded the seconds for how long they lasted.

"they've been squealing for 50 seconds now, comparing that to last time which was 45 seconds, impressive that they're almost the same"

Now that the final fight has ended, all Senku needed to do was to make a line, get his signature and leave....oh and the questions for Yuzuriha.

She quickly got off her seat and scurried to the backstage....where ever it was.


	3. Meat and Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing this scene from the awful cringy interview scene from 50 shades (which this fic has become a parody of)
> 
> -also just wondering why does this fic have more kudos compared to my smut fic?

"Damn it, I wasn't quick enough to get here!" Senku scold herself as she saw the looooong line of people before her, eager to see their idol that won today.

She griped tightly to her poster and sighed. "I guess I'll just calculate the amount of time it takes for each person to come out..."

**Mental Note:**

  * **So basically every guy in line takes about 60 seconds before leaving, but the girls however.....some leave around in 2-3 minutes!**
  * **This dude is a scoundrel!**



She watched the men quickly leave but the girls (particularly the hot blonde ones) stay until the 3 minute mark, he probably didn't want to take _too_ long with each blonde in case there was another hottie waiting in line.

One man left through the door and two blondes entered. If Senku recalled correctly, these were the same girls that sat in front of her.

"Oh boy I'm 10 billion% sure this is going to take 3 minutes, maybe even with an extra 10 seconds!" Senku huffed as the girls laughed from the inside. She took a sharp intake and exhaled, "Don't worry Senku, after this you'll do the job quickly and leave after" 

She repeated this multiple times to herself as her feet ache inside her red shoes.

The door swung open, finally!

Senku turned to see two tall gorgeous yellow haired twins exiting the room. Both were shirtless and were complementing each others signatures on their breasts...wait on their breasts? Is that even legal?

The sudden thought distracted Senku and thus, she tripped on her red flats and fell face first into the room.

_"Shit Shit Shit, this is completely the exact opposite of what I wanted!"_

"Are you alright there?" A deep voice asked from a few feet away.

Senku looked up and **OH MY GOD!!!**

Now it wasn't a surprise to see why Yuzuriha and all those girls to go googoogaga on this man. 

This man wasn't just hot.....he was stupidly hot....like retarded hot!

At first glance from just his face, one would assume he was a model. He wore this soft slender face with these incredibly deep and alluring intense amber eyes with long eyelashes to compliment them. His hair was soft chocolate brown and reached his back. He could actually put those popular K-pop idols to shame.

Then Senku's eyes drifted to body and _hooooooooooooooooooolyyyyy crap_

All he wore was a yellow and red boxer and a purple robe that showed his incredibly thick muscles. 

Both his facial features and body shaped contradicted each in a strange way that also complements each other.

_wow just....wow_

His colorful amber eyes met hers as he extended a muscular well built arm towards her. "Let me help you up" The strength of this man was raw. Senku remembered the fight between him and another MMA fighter on the match. That poor dude weighted like 2x her own body weight. If Tsukasa wanted to, he could easily wrap his hand around her slender neck and crush it without trouble.

He lifted her up by her arm like a doll and helped her stand up with ease. "Maybe you should sit down" his voice was deep, but not not deep enough to where it was frightening. It was warm and welcoming while still maintaining his manliness. 

Senku's mouth dropped a little bit by his astonishing attractive looks. "Oh I uh uh..." With one hand, Tsukasa grabbed a black fordable chair and placed it next to her so she can sit down. 

"Here, you take a seat" he aids her in sitting down. Usually Senku didn't liked to be hold like this, especially when doing simple tasks like this; but without Tsukasa's help Senku wouldn't have been able to move. She's never seen anyone so attractive like him. 

Once Senku sat down on the black chair, Tsukasa leaned against a desk a couple of feet in front of her. "So, do you have anything you need for me to sign?" he asked.

Senku was so entranced by his beauty that she almost forgot what she came here for, "Ah, yes I have this poster right here" and she unclipped the papers to give the poster to him.

Tsukasa took the poster from her and pulled out a pen," so who does this go out to?" 

"Ummm...oh yeah Ogawa Yuzuriha!" Senku briefly forgot her own friends name. She was still in awe at this Greek God before her. With a click of the pen he began to write her name.

"Ah, Ogawa Yuzuriha, that's a beautiful name" he winked at Senku causing her chest cavity to melt inside. 

"Um, no that's just my friends name, she um couldn't be here" and flushed red. He widened his eyes, the color of amber colored his eyes, it's so beautiful "Oh Ok, I see"

Senku watched as he signed the poster, _"If I was crazy I'd say I just saw a frown on his face"_ she thought. 

"So what is your name anyway?" His eyes shifted from the poster to her. _"Oh be still my heart..."_ Senku thought and she collected her thoughts.

"My name is Senku, Senku Steele" Senku replied trying her best to sound monotone and not quaky. "Ah yes that's beautiful too, are you from Europe?" 

"Hmm?" she blinked at Tsukasa. "It's just that your accent is really strong and I was wondering if you were from Europe or something" Both Senku and her friends were so use to her accent they forgotten that it was different from the way everyone else spoke in Japan.

"Oh yes I'm from Hampshire in England", it's been so long since someone had asked her that. With a few more scrabbles he returned the poster, "Here you go my Senku, anything else?"

Senku was about to leave till the paper of questions fell down. "Oh yes, um, my friend had a list of questions for you, if it's not too much...wiwwil that be okay?" 

_"Damnit what's wrong with me?! Why Can't I Fucking speak normally!"_ she yelled internally inside her head. 

"Oh sure that's fine I'm all ears" He smiled while he sat ontop of his desk.

Quickly Senku took out a paper and looked around for a pen. _"Oh shit, I forgot to bring my pen! Why am I such an idiot?!"_ Senku scold herself internally while she was frantically looking for a pen.

"Here take mine, since you're were last person in line" A giant muscular thick hand held up a blue pen before her.

He was now a few meters away from her face, his gorgeous features were now even more noticeable "tthank you siisssirr"

She picked it up, her hands trembling a bit, and clicked it. "So um first question; Who was your biggest inspiration?" Looking back at him she could see his eyes glazing at the ceiling, as if he was in a trance or something.

"Well to be honest I'm inspired by alot of them, Tsuyoshi Kohsaka, Ron Van Clief, Randy Couture buuut my first idol would have to be Ken Shamrock." 

Senku could tell this man had a strong respect for these men by the way he talked about them. 

"Um next; what are your hobbies other than fighting?" 

This, made Tsukasa grin a little. It was pretty cute, "Well I like to run miles sometimes, swim, and I enjoy other various physical pursuits" he winks at her again, making Senku warm again.

"Oh yes, um, what are you're favorite types of food?" Deep inside Senku thought _"Wait, this just sounds like Yuzu wants to score a date Tsukasa, oh god I hope not!"_

"Oh, I love Italian food, especially Alfredo pasta!" He licked his lips at the thought of having some pasta before him. The way he licked his lips brought a feeling to Senku...a feeling she never had before.

"Heh, well hopefully you'll have some tonight for dinner" Senku chuckled a bit, trying to sound cool. Tsukasa's eyes shifted to hers, smiling, "Is that an offer Mrs Steele?"

Her heart nearly sprouted from it's cage,"Uh no no no, I was just saying that uh since you were in a mood for Italian you should...probably..get...some" the blood rushing to her head made it feel like she was in an oven.

Tsukasa began to laugh, "Relax I was joking, any more questions?"

"Yes I think just one more...What are your..." Now that same blood that rushed from her head drained from her body, making her look like print paper. She was mortified.

Tsukasa raised an eyebrow, "Um yes? Go on?"

"uh..uh...what are, what are your type of...girls..." and she sank in her seat. Simply looking at this man, she would imagine he would be interested in girls like Marilyn Monroe type or something like that.

Why did Yuzu put this in her paper? Wasn't she already dating Taiju? 

"Heh, well aren't you a little curious?" Tsukasa chuckled.

 _"Damnit now he's really think I'm flirting with him"_ Senku felt mortified as she can almost imagine him saying something along the lines of, "Hey listen I'm not looking for girls now" or "My type is definitely not you"

She tried to save herself, "Um, it's it's just in the paper I'm just reading it off" Deep inside she hopes that he'll just give a quick answer and she can leave.

Tsukasa got up from his desk and slowly approached Senku, "If you must know Mrs Steele, I don't have a _specific_ type of girl, all of them are wonderful..."

Senku sighed as she quickly wrote it down on her paper. Just as she was about to collect her things he continued, "...But there is one quality that I go absolutely nuts for..."

Senku stopped writing when she felt Tsukasa right in front of her. Her heart pounding against her chest like a hammer to a nail. He knelled down to face her and finished, "...I love it when a woman is sharp, smart, and quick witted. Someone who can remain calm and communicate to me in disastrous times..." 

Without thinking Senku spoke up, "There's not people with that type of quality" Once again Senku felt mortified for talking out, she really needed to keep quiet.

Tsukasa smiled, "I know...now since all your questions are hopefully answered, I have to go." 

"Ah yes, thank you so much Tsukasa, um here's your pen back" Tsukasa held up a hand, "No you can keep it, I've got enough but no problem!"

"STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!" Senku smacked her face while driving, "Why did I act so cowardly in front of him!" A red hand burned on her cheek and left an imprint on her.

Never had she acted so awkwardly to another person, never had she lost enough confidence to make her look like a fool.

"Whatever, I'm just glad I got it over with" she mummer while glancing at the poster she had him sign.

"Oh you're back home! how was the show?!" Taiju asked as she slipped out of the blankets from the couch.

 _"Ok play it cool and act like your usual self"_ Senku thought, "I didn't like the show, there was people shouting and yelling everywhere, girls showing off their stuff, and I almost ruined my dress which by the way, I was the only one dressed like this, everyone else wore casual!"

Taiju just looked back at her with bewildering eyes, "So did you get the poster signed?"

Senku rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes Taiju I got the poster and the questions answered, here" She gave him both items and walked off to the fridge to get some soda.

"Wow thanks Senku, Yuzu will be so happy! I owe you one!" Taiju laughed as he held both papers in front of him.

As Senku poured a can into a glass cup with ice Taiju asked, "So how was he?"

"Hmm how was who??" Senku questioned as she took a little sup.

"You know, Tsukasa! The MMA fighter you just visited." Taiju asked sounding like a little kid asking for an ice cream.

That feeling of awkwardness and stress returned back to Senku, but she tried to remain cool, "Eh, he was okay I guess but I uh noticed that he spent more time with girls in the line rather than boys so there's that going for him"

She'd almost forgotten how long she spent in that line and the two girls with boob signed autographs.

"Is that so? well then I guess what Yuzuriha and her friends say it's true" he laughed to himself.

Senku nearly choked on an ice, "Wait say what now? What did she say?"

Taiju shrugged "They think that Tsukasa has a thing for blondes, guess that's why he spent so much time them"

Senku blinked, now that he mentioned it, Tsukasa just spent a few more seconds with blondes than girls with other hair color. "Oh I see then" Senku replied as she washes her cup.

Taiju continued, "Yeah I was also pretty sure that he would've flirted with you or something" 

Senku giggled, maybe a bit too hysterically, "Excuse me?"

"Well it's just that...you're a blonde too you know? and you bleached blonde hair which is like the blondest of blondes"

At that moment Senku quickly took a lock of hair and examined it, she forgot that she was blonde herself also with just the tips dyed green.

"Plus Senku, you're also British which makes you more blonde" Taiju nudged as he winks at Senku.

"Where did you get the notion that being British makes me more blonde?" Senku replied.

Taiju shrugged, "I dunno but all I know is that Tsukasa likes blondes"

Senku turned to face away from Taiju, in order not to see her blush. "Was Tsukasa flirting with me back there? No it couldn't be I'm not his type" Senku thought as her face turned into a light shade of strawberry. 

"Oh boy I can't wait to show this to Yuzuriha!" Taiju jumped from his couch and then puked on the floor.


	4. The normal Bizarre adventures of Senku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys! I never expected to receive this many kudos o0o
> 
> So sorry for not updating, I'm truly ashamed -o-
> 
> But now that I actually caught up with the manga I can finally start writting!  
> yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> also heads up, blood warning

"Shit shit I'm going to be late!" Senku whines as she puts her long curly hair into a bun.

It was 8:00AM and Senku needed to be at work by 8:30AM. "Damnit I need to hurry!" Senku scold herself as she stuffed a toast in her mouth as puts on her blue pastel nurse outfit.

Today was the day she would teach the new intern the ways around the hospital and getting there late would leave a bad first impression.

Suddenly her phone started ringing. Senku whipped it out as she got in her car, it read Byakuya Steele, her father. Quickly Senku pressed the answer button.  
"Sup dad" Senku casually replied to the call  
"Ah how are you Senku?" Byakuya asked. It's been a few months since her dad got that huge gig working with the CEO of some business enterprise. He's been traveling alot and rarely sees his daughter. Although Senku missed him she was more happy that he was able to land a prestigious job and gets to travel alot.

"I'm fine dad just gotta go to work" Senku replies.  
"Ah ok well I know you hate small talk so I just wanted to call and say good luck at school and uh I'll be visiting next month for dinner"

Senku blinked, "Next month?"  
"Oh yeah, I'll so happen to work about 3 hours from where you are, I'll just drop in for one day is that alright?" he continued.

Senku sighed "uh yeah yeah I'll make dinner too, can't wait"  
"Alright next month it is then, I'm bringing Lillian Weinberg in too, hey you could even bring in you're boyfriend and make it a double date heh" he laughed through the phone.  
"Hah yeah right, as if I'd have one, you'll be the first one to know, anyways gotta go dad see you next month"

As Senku drove she noticed a thicc blue pen rolling from the passenger seat. With one quick glance she could tell it was the same pen that Tsukasa gave to her last night. Quickly the embarrassing moments resurfaced and she cringed. "At least I won't have to see him again" she sighed as she turns on the radio to relax herself.

"Alright Ginrou this is Ruri, shes here to get her blood taken" Senku showed the new intern Ginrou, a young blonde man who'll graduate soon, the needle and syringe.

The lady Ruri already had her arm cleaned up and wrapped in a rubber band to protrude the vein out. She smiled gently at the new intern who had his mouth flopped open and drooling.

"Ahem" Senku snapped Ginrou from his daydreaming, "Here you take out the blood, it should be easy" and hands him the needle.

"Ummmm" ginrou's eyes stared at the sharp needle and back at the lady who was watching patiently. He took the equipment and looked at her veins.

"Sooo uhhhhhhh" He stared at it for a while before gently inserting the needle into her vein.

"Good now pour some into these containers..." she handed Ginrou glass containers for the blood samples.

"Ummm uhhhhhhhhhh" Ginrou stared at the glass and back to the needle. "ummm" He tried to open the syringe to pour some into the glass....

but instead he misses and makes the blood spew everywhere. It lands on Ginrous clothes, the floor, and some on the lady.

Ruri just wached as her own warm blood spilled on her dress.

Ginrou cried, "GYAAA I'm sorry I cant!" and flees away from the scene. Both Ruri and Senku silently watches as he runs away.

Senku sighed and stopped the bleeding, "Kukuku, Well this is going to be a long week"

Back at school, Senku was helping Taiju to set up an SDS electrophoresis page for next weeks finals. Since Taiju was boderline between a C and a D he depended his whole life on the final exam.

"So after you place the comb and the gel hardens you go ahead and put the samples in by order..." Senku showed Taiju as she placed the white comb and penetrated the gel.

Just then the doors of the science room swung open, there was a cute brunette at the doorway. 

"OMG Taiju-kun!!!" Yuzuriha ran to her boyfriend and hugged him, almost bumping into the samples. 

Taiju blushed and forgot all about his studies, "Ah yuzuriha!" all the blood rushed to his head as she chuckles. Senku laughed a bit seeing Taiju act all nervous around Yuzuriha like that. It was cute seeing a confident man quickly act all mushy and gushy.

_"I wonder if I'll ever have that feeling for someone"_ she pondered.

Yuzuriha placed kissies on Taiju while cheering, "OMG Taiju-kun thank you for getting the autographs and those questionaires for me, my friends are going to love this!"

Taiju laughed, "well anything for you yuzu..wait you're friends? What do you mean?"

"Well my friend Anzu wanted the autograph and the questions because she has a huge crush on him and she thinks she has a chance with him. she offered me $50 to get his autograph but I had an exam to study for"

Yuzuriha pulls out two tickets in front of Taiju, "Now that she has what she wants I went ahead and got us two tickets to see Lion King UwU" she squeels as she hugs Taiju. 

"Thank you so much Taiju I owe you!" She kisses him one last time before leaving.

"I guess you want me to keep it a secret that I got the autograph right Taiju-kunn?" Senku playfully chuckled as she puts the samples inside each gel slot.

Taiju quickly turns to Senku, "Yes please Senku" 

A loud chuckle came from behind them, almost startling Senku and nearly ripping the gel apart. 

"You know I always thought you and Taiju would get together Senku-chan" Senku knew that playful sounding voice.

She turns and sees Gen writing answers on a card and letting it disappear into his hand.

"Ah Gen, I see you're trying to sneak in a few answers in time for the test" Senku said as she continued with the project.

"Hey it works everytime and no one's been able to catch me yet" then Gen writes on another card. "...Anyway the way you and Taiju hang out alot, I was so sure you two would end up together"

Taiju laughs so hard he drops his pencil, "Me and Senku? Ewwww shes like a cousin to me man!" 

Not that the rejection hurt her but the EWWW remark certainly left a stain.

Gen laughs, "Yeah you're right, Yuzuriha is a hotter option than Senku..."

there was dead silence in the air, "Excuse me Gen?" Senku snapped "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gen shrugged unphased by Senku's narrowing eyes, "Well look, you're cute and all but you don't put in the extra effort to make yourself look hot" He hides another card and pulls it out from his ear, "that's all Senku don't get so mad"

Taiju even replies back with, "Hey that's a little too mean Gen"

Senku shook her head, "Kukukuku, Nah I'm not mad Gen, you're clearly the beauty guro here, besides it's not like Honura rejected you or something..."

Gen falls back on his chair as everyone remembers that one time Gen tried to ask Honura out in public but she said "Naw buddy" 

Taiju tried to hide his laugh but ended up snorting and cackling, "Oh shit Gen, she got you!" 

Gen stayed silent as all his notecards scattered across the room, his face flushed red and eyes watering a bit.

Back at home Senku was getting ready for bed, she puts on her pastel green bow nightgown and brushes her hair in front of her mirror. Her bleach locks curl as they are release from the combs of her brush. 

Gen's words replayed in her mind like a broken record player, _"Look, you're cute and all but you don't put in the extra effort to make yourself look hot"_

"Ugh stupid Gen!" Senku yelled as she threw her brush at the floor. It bounces away and reached at the door of her bathroom.

"Hmpf! What does he know about looks anyway?!" She looks at herself at the mirror and sighes. She wasn't ugly by any means...but she wasn't smoking hot either.

Other girls were taller and thiccer...with all the fat in the right places and such. For a moment she felt just a flicker of jealousy when she envisions all those beautiful girls with a voluptuous figure...something Senku didn't have..

(ok guys Senku isn't flat shes slender curvy)

She turns off the lights and goes to her bed and puts on Mind Games, something to ease her mind till she drifts to sleep.

As she lays there in her bed, a few cycles before going into REM sleep, she unconsciously starts to remember random memories from last night.

She remembers when she first lay eyes on him. His gorgeous face, long hazelnut brown locks and deep amber eyes engraved in her memory. 

"mmhhh" Senku mummers as she dreams about him. 

Next morning at work was a pretty normal day for Senku but it was truly a bizzare adventure for Ginrou.

A large patient by the name of Magma came in with a huge box turtle chomped on is thick neck.

Ginrou squealed like a girl, "How are you not dead yet!" and huddles into a corner.

Magma shrugs, "I guess my neck must be thick enough to not feel much pain." Ginrou faints but catches himself before he falls to the ground.

"Alright Ginrou just hold this here turtle and.."

"Her name is Ruby" Magma snapped as he pets the shell.

Senku tried not to chuckle, "...ah yes Ruby, Ginrou please hold Ruby up while the doctor comes in"

Ginrou scoots his way to the turtle and did his best to hold it up, "wait where will you go Senku?"

Senku grabbed a clipboard and the thick blue pen, "I have another patient to see, be right back" and slips out of the room.

She looks through the room numbers and finds the one that reads 420, "Ah Mirai Shishio here we are" and enters quietly.

Senku's been with this girl about 2 years when she first landed this job but word from the doctor is that this girl's been here for quite a while. "Poor girl" Senku thought, "Shes been cooped here since she first got in" 

Mirai was sleeping peacfully, the sounds of the air machines whirs softly as it pumps air into her lungs. She was young, too young to have COPD. She looked at Mirai as the air mask fills her nose with oxygen. It was the only thing keeping her alive currently. 

Senku tip toes to the machine and checks it to see if there's anything abnormal with the machine or the girl. For now there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Senku grabs a large luke cold water bottle and sits next to Mirai. Gently shaking her shoulder, Mirai slowly opens her eyes and sees Senku.

"Wake up Sweety, it's time to drink some water" she carefully removes Mirai's mask from her face and gives her the water bottle with a straw.

"Thank you missus" Mirai shakily said as she sips. Senku smiled, it was nice to see Mirai awake since she was asleep most of the time.

There was a knock on the door. "Oh could that be?" Senku slowly gets off the bed and goes to the door and opens it...

A pair of Amber eyes meet with Senku's red ones.

"Tsu...Tsu...Tsu..." Senku croaked. It couldn't be...It just couldn't

"Um is Mirai here?" Tsukasa asks as he holds up a bouquet of roses, "I'm her brother"

"Uh uh yes ahem yes shes in here..." She moves aside and lets Tsukasa slide in. 

His brown locks sway back and forth like a L'Oreal commercial. Mirai eyes widened and stops sipping, "Big brother!" she softly cheers.

Tsukasa smiles at her, "yeah it's me sorry for being late I was busy" He sits next to her and places the roses down. 

"It's okay brother, I'm just happy you're here" She smiles and hugs him.

Senku watches them and thinks _"So this is her brother? Wow, no wonder they let her stay in the hospital long enough, he's been bringing in all that cash just for her. What a brother!....what a man..."_

"Senku..." Senku jumps from the startling voice. She turns and sees her coworker.

"Sorry to scare you Senku but we need help ASAP there's a person stuck in a cow's...um...anus"

Tsukasa's head turns when he hears "Cow's Anus" 

Senku blushed mad red and tries to avoid his eyesight, "Uh yes I'll uh be there give me a minute..." then her coworker left.

She goes to Mirai and says, "Sorry love, I'll have to go now, make sure you finish that water bottle"

Mirai softly nods, "Yes miss" 

Before Senku turns her head Tsukasa turns his to met hers, "Thank you for caring for my sister..."

_"Oh sheeee"_ Her heart beats and hammers against her rib cage. _"he's smiling at me"_ Senku aggressively ponders as she can feel the temperature rise again.

She inhales and replies "You're welcome" and quickly leaves before she turns into melted butter. Had she stayed any longer it wouldn't just be Mirai that would need lifesupport. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's some background information  
> -Senku is a part time college student (shes a year ahead so she's spending her last year working as a registered nurse and going to school) Originally I thought this was would make Senku a Mary Sue but its canon he went to Africa to study Ebola as a high schooler so it fits Senku  
> -Byakuya Ishigami is Senku's Biological dad and he works at a CEO instead of an astronaut  
> -Senku is somewhat rich but she isn't too big on expensive cars and jizz....just expensive projects XD  
> -So like I tried to look up that requires life support so Mirai here has COPD  
> -The blood spewing scene is based on a true story from a friend of mine who use to work there  
> -Yuzu/Taiju is already canon


	5. Untold ER stories from a Cow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wasn't going to work on this today but since I had enough time today I went ahead and worked on it.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOO" A large cow yelled in pain as it was brought over to one of the larger rooms in the hospital. She clearly looked distraught and with reason...there was a head of a short man stuck inside her anus. 

The room reeked of feces and piss, it was like the embodiment smell of death.

"Jesus Christ!" Ginrou puked into a plastic bag. Around him were other nurses watching this freak accident before them. Behind them were a group of people watching the same thing they were.

"What happened?" One of the blonde nurses , named Amber, asked, cringing in disgust and shuddering at the sight before her. 

"How is this guys still alive!" Ginrou exclaimed as he pointed at the dude who's head was deep in cows shit. Literally.

Another nurse came from behind them with a clipboard, "Well according to his records, this mans name is Mantle and he's been convicted of...fondling with animals " Eveyone looked at the man with even more disgust. "He probably got too close and the cow accidentally sat on him" Amber whispers to Ginrou.

The nurse continued, "Anyway where's Senku?" 

"Here I am let'me see that clipboard!" Senku exclaims as she takes the clipboard from the nurse. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOO" the cow continued to moan in pain as the man behind her tries to wiggle his way out. The patients watching the scene started to take pictures and laughing at the scene before them.

"W-wheres the doctor?" Ginrou asks, "He said he had to deal with a surgery about two hours away" Amber replied while trying to swallow her vomit.

Ginrou threw his hands in the air "Shit! We're screwed!" he screams into the air, freaking out. Soon the rest of the nurses were freaking out as well.

Senku sighed and rolled her eyes "C'mon girls...and uh Ginrou. This'll be 10 billion percent easy!" she reassured the others while putting on some gloves. "Alright Opal give me some anesthesia, Amber call the animal control tell them to come in 15 minutes, and uh Ginrou stand right behind the cow I'll call you when I need you".

All the nurses departed to do their responsibility, Ginrou watches Senku going to the cabinet and pulling out a large container that was shaped like a mouthwash.

"Uhhhhh, Senku, what's that?" He asks while Senku connects the Anesthesia machine to the wall. "Um is that for the guy?" Ginrou points at the man whos still struggling to leave the cow.

Senku grabs the mask and smiles at Ginrou, "no its for the cow" 

At first Ginrou thought she was bluffing till he saw Senku placing the mask on the cows face, she continues "this cow needs to relax or else this dude will never leave". 

Ginrous mouth dropped and so did everyone else watching outside.

"Shhh girl it's ok, you'll be okay" Senku coaxes the cow as she was beginning to relax her head and rests. Senku's hand caressed her neck till the cow was completely at ease.

Senku grabbed the large bottle and walked over to the anus of the cow, where the man was still trying to get his head out. She pours some over his head, some dripping over the table.

"Um what's that Senku?" Ginrou once again questioned. 

"This is basically a lub, it'll be easier to pull him out of her, speaking of which help me take him out Ginrou" 

Ginrou gulped, "mememe?" he points at himself while shivering. Senku laughed "Kukuku, of course you!" 

Taking one sharp inhale, Ginrou walked over to the man and pulled him back with everything he got.

"Pull! Pull! Pull!" Senku yells as both Ginrou and her pull with all their strength.

Both the nurses and the patients watch in horror and amazement as both the nurses pull the man out from the cows ass.

He popped out from her anus, his face was full of feces. The whole room smelled even worse than before.

"Alright Opal, take this man to a CAT scan, hes probably got some feces in his lungs, then I want you to call 911" Senku takes the middle aged man on a wheelchair and handed them to her co worker.

After the animal control shows up and takes the cow away, it was time for Senku's shift to end. 

Ginrou runs up to Senku as she removes her gloves and washes her hands, "How did that not phase you in the slightest?" Ginrou spluttered.

"Kukukuku, if you think that was bad you should've been here when a couple thought it was a good idea to use glue as lube"

Ginrou nearly shat himself as the image appeared in his mind. Senku sighed and patted his shoulders "You'll get use to it...eventually".

As Senku was beginning to leave she heard loud giggling from the receptionist area. 

She stopped at a corner to see Amber twirling her locks and giggling. In front of her was Tsukasa.

"So Tsukasa, I haven't seen you seen that night, wasn't it about a week ago?" Amber teased as she placed a finger on his arm.

At the moment, Senku's warm blood felt like ice running down her veins. Her stomach flipped and she felt herself turn algae green. Like that one time she accidentally chugged down an espresso and needed to poo.

Tsukasa winced a bit and pulled her hand back, "Uh yeah it was a while since then"

Amber brushed her long strawberry blonde hair, a technique she used on cute patients. Senku made a mental note of that

"So when are you going to call me?" She persuaded, trying to reach for his arm again.

Tsukasa backed away "Erm maybe later gotta go now" and walked away. The girl "hymph!" before walking back to her job.

_"Kukuku, I'd forgotten about Tsukasa's little fetish for blondies, I guess that's one weakness he has"_ Senku thought as she left the building. 

"Wait! excuse me! Miss!?" An incoming voice comes from behind Senku just as she unlocks her car. It was 8:00PM and she was parked behind the building since it the parking lot was much roomier and it was dark out with no one else in sight.

_"Shit! I hope he doesn't kill me!"_ Senku screamed internally as she tried to grab her pepper spray from inside her car.

"Miss I just have one question" He was right behind her, probably a few feet away from her.

Senku slowly turns to see those beautiful amber eyes staring right at her again. But this time, she didn't feel so nervous as she did the previous times.

"Yes?" Senku calmly responds without any croaking or breakdown.

"Um, I just wanted to ask...have we met before?" Tsukasa questions as he places a hand behind his head.

After taking a deep breath Senku responds with, "I was the last person in line waiting for an autograph" The memories resurfaced and a tiny bit of embarrassment waved over her.

His gorgeous eyes lightened, "Oh ok, I was just wondering because you looked familiar and your voice too..." 

"Oh really?" she mused in response. Deep inside she wanted to leave and forget the conversation between him and Amber.

"I heard what you did back there at the...cow incident...I even smelt it from Mirai's room" he rejoined "I thought that was quite bizarre too"

Waiting for him to finish she replied back "Yeah well, shit happens...in the figurative sense.." Inside her mind she was roaring _"LET ME GO ALREADY!"_

Senku placed on foot in her car and was about to say goodbye till he interjected once more "Um I know this sounds out of place but I was wondering...if..well em..." pink blush tints his cheeks. It was almost the color of a soft rose petal.

"I was wondering if you would like to get some coffee sometime?"....

Senku blinked...For one second it was like an out of body experience _. Tsukasa Shishio... **THE** Tsukasa Shishio has asked me out? In a parking lot?! Oh boy someone pinch me right now he must be joking!_

Without thinking her next response was...

"I'm sorry...but I'm a busy woman I really don't have time for that stuff" and finally got in her car.

"Oh well then, maybe when you're off sometime?" Tsukasa persisted. Oh how the table have turned when just earlier he was denying Amber's advances.

Senku gave a weak smile "Maybe...maybe sometime...goodbye Tsukasa..." and drove away........

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, there's clearly nothing sexier than a cows anus.
> 
> Yes this story is kinda based on Untold stories from the ER and I'm sorry


	6. La Belle of the ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Attempted kidnapping and drug use mentioned here!
> 
> Ok guysssss!!!!  
> First off let'me say this: Thank yall sooooo much for the 31 kudos! Seriously, I didn't think that this fanfic would get more than 5!
> 
> Also, I'm shitting out these chapters now because class starts the week after next so I won't have time to write as much -_-
> 
> Anyways, thank yall for reading ^0^

Next morning at school, Senku was retailing the Cow Shit story over at lunch with her group of close friends. The smell of feces still lingered in her nose despite her 1 hour long in the shower....and she remembered Tsukasa's offer as well.

"So a person's head can fit in a cows butt? That's amazing!" Taiju giggled as he chomped on his burger. Only Taiju, Yuzuriha, and Gen had the stomach to hear Senku's crazy ER stories over at lunch and not puke.

"Oh poor that poor man, will he be alright?" Yuzuriha softly spoke while nibbling on her baby carrots. Senku laughed, "He's fine for now but don't get too excited, he's going to court for harassing that poor cow."

"Ohhhh" Yuzu nodded, "Well then what about the cow?" 

"Animal Control took the cow away after she was released, don't worry she should be fine now?" Senku reassured Yuzuriha. She took a tiny sip of her warm mocha latte coffee.

The strong scent of her coffee once again reminded Senku of last night. 

She could visually see him there, his wavy hair moving in the night breeze, his amber eyes staring directly at hers, and his smile...oh God that smile!...It's no wonder why Tsukasa can sleep with any girl he wanted...he was a Greek God.

"So sorry to change the lovely conversation about Cow poop but is anyone going to that extra credit meeting for Mr. Weinstein?" Gen intruded while placing a flyer in the middle of the table.

Taiju quickly swallowed his food to ask "What meeting?"

Yuzuriha waved her hand, "Oh it's just this meeting that Mr. Weinstein has after school to talk about Cellular Molecules, if you have Genetics with him you get 5 points extra on your grade"

Immediately, the mention of Cellular Molecules caused Taiju to space out, "Oh gee it's one of _those_ meetings, I don't think I'll be able to stay awake" he whined.

Gen pointed to a phrase in the flyer to Taiju, "Well it says here free food and drinks"

Taiju slammed his fists on the table, causing his water bottle to fall of the table, "Then sign me the fuck up!" Everyone around them stared at Taiju with a look of shock on their faces.

"Yeah well, you have to dress formally to get in, it's a pretty important meeting" Gen voiced as he cracked open a cold can of Coka Cola. "I was only asking to see if any of yall were interested...Senkuuuu?" 

He turns to Senku and batted his eyes, "I know youuuuuuuuuuu would be interested" and smiled.

"Kukukuku, of course I would, I drool over this stuff. It would be exhilarating" Senku took the flyer and read it out loud. "So it says here the meeting will be tonight at 9:00PM located at La Belle restaurant with free complementary food and beverages from them" 

"Oh from La Belle? I heard that restaurant is beautiful! I'll definitely go!" Yuzuriha squealed. Twinkling stars appeared in her eyes as she envisioned herself in that gorgeous french restaurant.

"...And lucky for Senku here...usually La Belle wouldn't allow singles to eat there but for this meeting they made an exception..." Gen snorted while patting on Senku's shoulder.

Senku snapped back with a piercing glare, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gen gave a smug smile, "I mean you don't look like the dating type Senku and even though you're cute, I'd imagine it would be hard for you to get a boyfriend on the same level as you"

Without thinking Senku blurted out, "You know Tsukasa Shishio tried to ask me out last night......" 

A wave of silence fell over the table.

"Wait Tsukasa asked you out? Wha-when?" Yuzu queried, raising an eyebrow.

Senku took a deep breath and sighed, "Last night he came over to check on his sister, Miria, and after the whole 'cow' incident he asked me out for coffee...to which I basically said no..."

For a second, everyone at the table stood silent with their jaws hung open...then Gen fell of the chair laughing while coka cola came out from his nose.

"Oh God- Oh jes- Oh God!" Gen snorted loudly from the floor, "You mean to say Tsukasa Shioshio, THE STRONGEST PRIMATE, has asked YOU out for coffee? OH Senku you are a hoot!"

He kicked his legs into the air and jerked around as if he was having a seizure.

Senku slammed her cup onto the table and gently kicked Gen on his stomach, "Why is that so funny to you!?"

Gen finally calmed down and started to climb up the table again. He wiped away a teardrop and finally spoke, " It's not that I don't believe you can't find a guy that's attracted to you, I just don't believe Tsukasa would be that guy"

Yuzuriha turned to Senku and could tell she was turning slightly red.

Gen continued, "I'll also believe that Tsukasa might've seen you since her sister is hospitalized but look; I'm pretty sure Tsukasa's types are Marilyn Monroe's with giant tits and asses. Just like that reporter chick"

Senku raised her head, "Wait, what reporter chick?"

Without skipping a heartbeat Yuzuriha answered, "Oh she was this famous news reporter that dated Tsukasa for over a year, up until a couple of weeks ago she was caught cheating and ended up getting fired from her job" then she held up a picture of her and showed it to Senku.

A voluptuous beautiful woman with back length blonde hair, porcelain skin, over sized breasts and bottom, swollen lips, and large blue eyes appeared on the screen. Anyman, or possibly woman, would faint at the sight of her beauty.

"Her name's Minami, and _she_ looks more like Tsukasa's type" Gen finished while wiping his coka cola snots away."He likes em Blonde and thick, the only thick thing about you is your accent Senku"

Gen roasted to Senku while he sneezed into his napkin, "It's just too bad her own news group caught her in some other dude penthouse in the nude"

Gen said goodbye to friends and left the table to get to class. Taiju waved goodbye before turning to Senku, "So why did you reject Tsukasa?"

Not wanting to mentioned the side conversation she heard between her co worker and Tsukasa, she simply shrugged and said, "I dunno, guess I didn't think I was his type..."

....................

"Nonononono!" Senku exclaimed as she ran to her room. She was ironing her dress and needed to leave the room for a bit, forgetting that she left the iron on.

She removed the iron and picked up her navy blue dress to examine it. There on the bottom of her dress was a large burnt stain leaving a few holes in it to.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Senku yelled outloud. She threw her dress onto the ground and sat down on her chair. "Now what am I going to wear? That was my favorite dress too!" 

She huffed and pouted on the couch and tried to think of another way to handle the situation. 

Then she remembered what Byakuya's girlfriend, Lillian Weinberg, had given to Senku for her birthday last year. Quickly Senku sped off into her closet and searched for it.

"Where is it, Where is it?" Senku cried until she found the exact dress and pulled it out.

It was a red vintage tea length cocktail party dress, it was long enough to reach her knees. Even though it was a beautiful dress, Senku didn't wear it as much, not because she thought it was ugly but it was because she thought only a 'very special and high occasion' was worthy enough for her to wear it.

This was an emergency however and Senku had no choice but to put it on.

After slipping the dress on Senku walked over to her long mirror and stared at her reflection.

The dress was just a tiny snug on her upper body, hugging her C-sized cups a little to tightly. Despite the discomfort, it was still a visually pleasing dress.

Senku removed her hair towel from her head and grabbed a pair of scissors. "Kukukuku, Alright let's give this hair a little cut!"

.................

Cars had already filled up most the parking lot space, despite Senku trying her best to arrive early it was too late.

"I'm 10 billion percent sure that this restaurant is going to be packed by the time I get there!" Senku wined to herself. She would have to park in the back somewhere and run to the front. Already she can feel the ache in her feet since she wore black heels. "Guess I better suck it up and just get on with it".

The inside of the restaurant looked waaay too beautiful and elegant to be just a restaurant. It was more like a ball. The walls and pillars were golden painted, it smelled of warm enticing food, the chandeliers look like little diamonds hung from the ceiling. Even in her red dress, she felt under dressed to be there.

"Wow Senku is that you?" Yuzuriha gasped as she saw Senku walking inside the restaurant. Gen turned around and his jaw drop.

Senku really did look like a Marilyn Monroe with that flattering red cocktail dress, short curly bob cut hair with a large white bow clipped behind her. Light red blush and cherry lipgloss painted on her face.

"Sorry for being late guys, you look beautiful Yuzuriha!" She pointed to her yellow Taupe Maxi dress that was angle length. Her hair was braided on the side with little beads clipped on them.

"Thank you Senku"

Taiju came in holding two cupcakes, one of them already had a bite, "Yo you guys gotta try this stuff it's amazing!" Taiju claimed with his mouth full of food.

Yuzuriha giggled, "Oh Taiju-kun you're going to get your suit dirty!" and handed him a napkin from the table. 

Taiju was a goofball but he was her goofball. 

Gen looked at Senku up and down, "Well if I must say you look like a catch in that dress". He wore a purple formal suit that matched well with his metallic blue shoes. 

"Ah thanks Gen, you look passing enough to be decent" Senku replied while smiling.

"Hahaha, how very funny" Gen retorted, "Now come on Mr Weinstein is about to start his presentation"

Senku was about to follow Gen to the tables when she felt a small tug on her coat. 

"Well hello there cutie..." 

Senku turned her head to see a very VERY tall man in front of her. He had short white hair, redish eyes, and he wore a long black cape over his crisp pitch black suit. He looked down at Senku and offered a large smile.

"Um, Hi?" Senku awkwardly replied while trying to release his grip from her white fur coat.

"Aren't you the cutest little thing I ever laid my eyes on" His voice sounded guttural and his smile only grew wider.

"Oh, Um, thanks? but I gotta go now..." She tried to leave but a hand grasped her shoulder, pulling her back.

"Oh just stay and have a quick drink with me, please?" This man pleaded although the face looked anything but.

Senku stared back at the presentation that was happening then back at the eerily smiling man, "Ok but just one quick drink!"

He squinted his eyes and smiled, "Great! It's wonderful to have a drink with...such an _exquisite_ woman..." He hungrily pronounced exquisite and licked his lips too.

Senku squirmed but decided if she just finished one drink this man would leave her alone.

This man took out two champagne filled glasses and handed one to Senku, "I don't believe we've introduced ourselves, my name is Hyouga...and you are my lovely cherry sweet?"

Senku took the glass and stared at it for a while before looking back at him, "My name is Senku..." she took one large gulp and finished the whole glass, "...and I have to go..."

She gently placed the glass down and left the man. Though she was sure he continued to smile even after she gulped it in one sitting.

Senku walked over to her group when she felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that slowly moved to her head. Her head was beginning to feel light and blurry. 

_"Must be the quick consumption of that champagne"_ Senku pondered, _"Maybe if I just sit down I'll feel better"_

She grabbed a seat near to her, still a bit far from her group, and sat down. 

Her visions only got worse as the powerpoint from her teacher continued to get blurry. Her eyelids were getting heavier and her breathing was getting louder.

"Shit, maybe if I got something to eat I'll..." Senku got up from her chair but wobbled a bit. "Jesus I almost slipped there!" 

She made her way to the table with food, frequently stumbling on someones feet or her own. 

_"Mhhh come on Senku, just a few more steps"_ She told herself. No matter how many steps she took, the table only seemed to get further and further from her reach.

 _"Ah, forget it!"_ Senku stopped in her tracks and looked around her, _"I'm going to pass out, I need to find Taiju, Yuzuriha, or even Gen! anyone!"_

Senku scanned the area to see if she could find anything yellow like Yuzuriha dress, anything purple like Gen's suit, or black like Taijus suit. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap themselves around her tiny waist.

"Hmmm?" Senku looked down to see two thick muscular hands grabbing her waist. 

"I got you my little cherry sweet" A disembodied voice spoke hotly in her ear. 

At that moment, Senku's red blushing color drained from her skin. She knew too late she had sealed her fate when drinking that champagne.

"gah let me go!" Senku weakly screamed but it came off more like a soft moan than a scream.

Without needing to turn and look at him, Senku could hear Hyouga smiling, "No, I don't think so my little pet, not till I'm done with you" and then dragged Senku away from her group.

"No,no,no" she groggily retaliated while trying to beat him. She did her best to land a powerful punch but everytime she landed one on his arm, it felt more like a light slap to him.

His grip only got tighter as he led Senku outside the backdoors to the alleyway of the restaurant.

He slammed her up against the hard wet brick wall, causing her head to smash against it.

"Give me a kiss sweety" Hyouga was mere inches away from her lips.

Senku quickly turned her head just as Hyouga as about to land a kiss on her lips. He landed on her soft cheek instead. 

He smelt of cologne and alcohol mixed together in a horrible mixture.

He slurped and sucked on both her cheek and next, slowly moving to her breasts. "Damn baby you got nice titties" he groans while pinning her arms against the wall.

"let me go!" Senku managed to scream this time but it wasn't loud enough for anyone near to hear.

"Just shut up and let me finish!" He yelled while one hand tried to find a zipper behind her dress.

"No no no Stop!" Senku cried. Was this going to be the last time she'll ever breathe? Was he going to kill her after he had his way?

The thoughts ran around her mind but slowed down as she felt herself blacking out.

Suddenly she felt him stop in his tracks. Did something happen?

Then she felt him violently pulling away from her body. Her visions blurred to the max and all she could see were colorful images moving violently before blacking out.

.................................................

The blankets over Senku felt warm and soft and the mattress felt fluffy like a cloud. Either she somehow got a new bed or her sore muscles were making it seem that the bed was the best softest thing in the world.

"mmmhhh" Senku moans as she lifted herself up from the bed. It like her head was on fire and her muscles ached badly.

Suddenly visions of last night flashed through her mind. Visions of her wobbling around and having that...that monster tongue her cheek down like an animal....wait a minute...

Senku scanned her surroundings.

"Holy fuck..."

Nothing, not one detail of the room looked familiar. The walls were completely covered in a warm yellow shade, a very large black plasma screen TV was placed in the foot of the bed, in the corner of the room was short coffee table, and on the bed next to Senku's legs were a pile of clothes...men's clothing to be exact.

"Oh...noooo"

A door swung open, causing Senku to jump a bit.

Coming out of the shower was a half naked Greek god, his hair drenched from the water making him look even more majestic. 

He turned to Senku, who was wide eyed and stared right back into his amber ones.

"Oh, I see you're awake now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall don't understand how fucking cute Senku with a bob haircut would be *kyaaaaaa*
> 
> So basically, in my college they would sometimes have these extra credit/free food occasions and some of them would be outside of campus so that's why this one was set in a restaurant.
> 
> If yall are wondering "WHY THE FUCK DOES TSUKASA KNOW EXACTLY WERE SENKU IS?" remember I'm ripping off 50 shades of Grey so OFC Tsukasa always knows where Senku is....(don't worry I'll explain it in the next chapter)


	7. A Goddess in Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guyyyssssss  
> Heads up, Tsukasa is going to be kinda of a douche and a creep in this chapter (◑‿◐)

**Flashback to yesterday!:** _Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh Whoosh_

"Beep Beep Beep"

Tsukasa reached over to the alarm using his feet and turned it off using his toe. It was a technique he wasn't proud of but it came in handy when he didn't wanted to leave the comfort of his lion pelt bed just yet.

He groans as he sat up from his warm bed and got up to reach the bathrooms. His cloudy mind begged to be back in bed, sleeping the rest of the day but he knew he couldn't just imprisoned himself in his room all day. He had to get over his morning sickness and start the day.

Tsukasa turned on the lights of the bathroom and started a cold shower, something to wake him up.

This wasn't like Tsukasa at all.

He loved waking up in the morning, to exercise a bit, get ready, and get breakfast. He loved the warm sun on his face, breathing in the sweet air of flowers, and enjoy the warm temperature outside. 

Now he dreaded mornings, evenings, night. He just wanted to stay in his room and hide from the rest of the world.

Tsukasa poured a hefty dose of mint shampoo and began to massage his long wavy caramel brown hair. His fingers rubbed his scalp and brushed through his soft hair, cold water ran down his face, neck, and body.

He closed his eyes to avoid shampoo in them, but every time he did all he immediately remembered that 'incident' that happened on the news a few weeks ago.

_"Reporter Minami found nude in another mans penthouse. Juicy details will be explained shortly after..."_

That day Tsukasa was drinking OJ out of a glass cup when he saw images of his girlfriend of one year naked inside another house, through the window glass. 

Fire boiled his body and he crushed his glass like it was nothing. Bloody shards of glass penetrated his hand but the pain was nothing compared to his anger.

Minami, a woman he trusted completely, had spent his extra time devotion and money to her, just tossed him aside like that. In one captured moment on TV, his whole relationship was shattered. It was ironic that the TV station that caught Minami was the same one that she worked for...use to work for anyway.

Since then he did his best to avoid camera crew and paparazzi, the thought of having to face another reporter and talk about his experience sicken him.

Tsukasa stepped out of the shower and grabbed his phone.

 _5 new messages from Katherine_ it read. He sighed and went through them. 

Since Minami broke his heart into smithereens, he tried to rid of his pain by...doing some exercises. He figured that having sex with random women would ease his mind off things. 

It did but not for long. Sleeping with them wasn't enough anymore, no matter how many blondes he slept with the pleasure faded away, bringing back his depression.

So now he was trying to get back into the dating scene. Maybe if he just met someone genuinely nice it would make his depression go away.

Tonight he was going to date a woman named, Katherine, a rich girl he met in one of his MMA matches.

She was pretty, thick, and blonde...and that's all he knew about her.

Getting himself a girl was no problem, he knew he had the fame, looks, and fortune to win any girls heart...well...

All but one...

Even after she denied him, even after she didn't throw herself at his feet, he just couldn't get his mind off her.

Long blonde curly locks with green tips, soft white skin like milk, a slender yet curvy petite figure, and the sweetest eyes he ever laid eyes on.

The image of that woman engraved in his mind since then. He could almost hear her cute British accent too.

Her looks weren't the only thing that stood her out from the rest of Tsukasa's blondes. 

That night in the Hospital made Tsukasa realize who was Senku in reality. 

After letting Mirai get some sleep, he snuck to the first floor of the hospital where all the commotion was.

"Dear God, what is that?" He muttered to himself. A cow was brought in and behind her ass was a middle aged man stuck inside it. He cringed at the smell and imagined the pain the both must've went through.

The nurses just stood around gawking at the situation before them, till Senku came around.

She was unphased by the sight and quickly ordered the nurses around to get a few things.

The smell was horrible but Tsukasa managed by covering his nose with his shirt. It was like a train wreck, seeing the horrible accident with the cow.

But in just 10 minutes, Tsukasa watched Senku successfully pulling the man from the cows anus. In just 10 minutes she successfully fixed the problem. Had she been gone who knows how long that man might've been trapped there.

All the while Tsukasa looked at the nurse who saved the cow and mans life. She looked strikingly familiar, those cute features reminded him of someone. 

He was right on the nose when he heard her thick British accent. That's the girl from his previous MMA match.

She was so different though. She was timid and shy when he first saw her, but now she was brimming with conference. She was calm and communicated her co-workers through the process, a rare character for women these days.

He just had to make sure if this was the right person or not.

Tsukasa looked around the building to find her when she left, when he felt a tug on his shoulder.

He turned to see another familiar looking blonde, but just not the one he was looking for.

"Tsukasa, remember me?" She blushed and batted her eyes.

He remembered her too just not by name.

"Uh hi there...um..." He scratched his head trying to remember her name.

"It's Amber" She replied back. She was just someone Tsukasa spent the night with a few days ago, they met at a bar and one thing led to the another and eventually the hotel bedroom.

God he wish he could turn back in time and stop himself right now.

He did his best to try and listen but he was getting impatient, he needed to find that other woman. He broke off the conversation and looked around the parking lot.

He spotted her before she got into her car, almost expecting her to say yes to a dinner date.

Even as she rejected him, he still fell for those ruby red eyes. 

He started to look for another woman to date and that's when he met Katherine. They agreed to go at La Belle (Because she could only accept eating at high and classy restaurants) tonight for dinner.

He prayed that this would go well...

Putting on his morning clothes he left his penthouse and started to jog....

~~That nigggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttttttt~~

Tsukasa's mind drifted somewhere else at dinner. He did his best to be polite but this date wasn't going anywhere for him.

Katherine looked great in her pink backless night dress but that didn't distract the fact that Katherine wasn't really good in conversations.

She kept talking and talking so much that Tsukasa just kept his mouth shut and just made "mmhh" grunts. 

His eyes started to wonder from his date and just looked around for a bit....

And then his jaw dropped. His heart stopped. His eyes remained glues to one figure alone.

"What are you looking at?" Kathrine retorted as she turned around. She eventually found what Tsukasa was staring at so much.

A ravishing woman walked inside the restaurant. Her short blonde locks bounced when she took a step, her hips swayed softly while she walked, the red dress fitted so well with her body.

Now she knows why Tsukasa's eyes stayed glued to her.

"Hmpf! I can take a hint!" She puts her napkins down and left Tsukasa. He didn't stop her, he continued to enjoy the sight away from him.

Then he heard her spoke, in that heavy English accent. 

If it wasn't bad enough she rejected him, now she had to show up here, looking all delicious and desirable.

"Would you like to view our menu sir?" A waiter came strolling in, placing a menu in front of Tsukasa.

"Wha? Oh um yeah uh sure" He took the menu and picked something random just so he could leave.

As soon as the waiter left, so did the woman.

"Damnit to Hell!" He murmured. That sight was probably more delicious than anything this restaurant had to offer.

As Tsukasa munched on some celery he continued to look for a sight of a red dress and blonde hair. 

It took him a while but he found her...in the arms of a tall man...

His heart sank further when realizing she might've came in with a date and just didn't noticed. 

"Just my luck I guess" He whispered to himself while sipping on red wine.

He was about to look away when he noticed that she was wobbling a bit and moving her arms alot. "Hmm?"

Tsukasa watched as the woman was trying to hit this man holding her. The tall man was clearly dragging her away...to the back doors of the restaurant.

He quietly tip toed to the alleyway and peered his head out through the corner.

"Let me go please!" Senku weakly cries as this man was licking the top of her breast.

"Shut up and let me finish!" He grunted while his hands pinned her against the wall.

Tsukasa grabbed this man by the shoulder and forced him to face him. "Wha?" The white haired man said as his gaze met with fiery amber eyes.

He punched him in the nose, cracking his nose while at it, and let the man fall on the ground.

He stood up with a bloody nose and glared at Tsukasa, "Why you little cunt!" 

He ran up to Tsukasa but Tsukasa kicked him back on the ground and kicked his head. 

The man groans and spat out blood, " You bitch!" and ran away.

THUD!

Tsukasa turned to see the woman on the ground unconscious. 

_"Ohhhh now what do I do?"_ Tsukasa pondered to himself. Now he was in deep shit.

She was obviously drugged somehow judging by her movements.

He couldn't go inside while carrying the unconscious woman because then people will think HE was kidnapping her. He couldn't also go inside and find someone who knows her because that would mean leaving her alone outside. 

He didn't know where she lived, who her friends were, family members, nada.

"Think Tsukasa! Think!" 

He thought for a moment before picking her up in his arms and taking her to his car. In his arms she felt light as a feather and soft too.

Tsukasa gently places her inside his black Hypersport car, buckled her up, and drove to a nearest hotel.

"Mhhh" she moans softly while moving her head a bit.

Tsukasa briefly turns to her and sees that shes half-awake. "You okay there?" 

The woman only hummed before going back to sleep.

"Ok that's great..."

He carried the woman in his arms again, gently taking her out of his car, and ran inside the hotel room.

To his luck, hardly anyone was there. "Um room for one please?" He asked the person in front.

The man looked at the woman in his arms than back to Tsukasa, "Room for one eh?" He retorted.

Tsukasa shrugged, "Look its for her not for me"

The man rolled his eyes and went to the back for some keys.

As they waited, Tsukasa stared down in his arms.

She looked peaceful, tranquil, like a sleeping beauty. Especially with those curly locks strewn on her face like that.

She breathed softly and snuggled into his arms.

_"This is so wrong...but it feels so right!"_ Tsukasa blushed while she snuggled her head into his chest.

"Here you go room 69" The man shoved a pair of keys into Tsukasa's face.

He was startled for a moment before taking them, "Thank you sir"

He unlocked the door and turned on the lights. "Alright let's get you into bed" 

Tsukasa uncovered the blankets and placed her inside, being very careful with her. He also took off her black heels and puts them aside next to the bed.

He grabbed the blankets again and tucked her in, stopping the blanket at her head so she could breathe.

"Alright, I should probably get..." He stopped when he saw her large eyes slowly opening. 

She stared right at Tsukasa and in a soft voice she said, "Please don't leave me...I don't wanna be left alone"

"Eh?" Tsukasa blushed. _"Did...did she just said what I think she just said?"_ He shouted internally

She held out her arm from the bed and reached her his chocolate brown hair. She curls it between her fingers and smiled, "hmm..." Before going back to sleep.

He backed away slowly, blinking like crazy. He couldn't just believe she did that just now. His face burned pink and his heart throbbed.

"I suppose since you're aways from home...I guess I could stay till you regain consciousness" After all he'd imagine waking up in a totally different area alone must be terrifying. 

Tsukasa pulls up a chair and sits. The woman's hand still extended from the bed so he slips it back under. He watched as she snuggled into bed.

Tsukasa made himself comfortable on the chair and started to doze off.

She really did look like sleeping beauty...

Next morning, Tsukasa took the opportunity to shower. After calling room service for food he grabbed a bathrobe and undressed himself in the bathroom (in case she woke up)

He tossed his folded clothes on the corner of the bed and slipped in for a quick shower.

"Now how am I going to explain everything now? I wish I thought of this sooner than now!" He scolded himself while quickly cleaning himself. 

"I'll just wait till she gets up so I can explain" He sighed and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He got out and reached for his clothes when he noticed the girl sitting up staring at him.

Tsukasa turned to see the girl finally awake, shocked and scared.

"Oh...I see you're awake now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I'm shitting out these chapters but I'm taking advantage of my last two weeks before I go back to purgatory <('o'<)


	8. Let the games begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyaaaaa  
> Thank you guys for the constant kudos, I really appreciate it ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀
> 
> Also I know that I mentioned that Tsukasa was going to be an ass last chapter...yeah I should've saved that for this one instead.  
> .ʕʘ‿ʘʔ.

"Wha-I-whu-" Senku spazzed, blinking out of control.

Her face drained in color, udder fear and confusion contorted her face. 

"Um, listen there I..." Tsukasa tried to explain but Senku interrupts him.

"Where the bloody Hell am I?" Her British accent got more thicker than before as she yells, "Who was that bugger that tried to...ugh!!!" She yells in frustration trying to puzzle the pieces together. Senku looks up and down at Tsukasa, noticing his gorgeous half naked body, his muscles looked hard and bulky with the only thing covering his lower region was a towel. 

"We...we didn't did we?" Her eyes tears up as she stares at the pile of clothing next to her. Her body shakes trying to hold in an explosion of tears. 

Tsukasa looks at his clothes and catches on, "Oh no no no, nothing of the sort" shaking his head.

Senku looks around frantically before looking back at Tsukasa, "What happened last night?"

Even if her makeup was slightly smeared on her face, even though her hair was a mess, she still looked lovely to him. 

"Well, um to put it this way...you were drugged by some dude who led you into the alley and tried to assault you but I stopped him, you passed out and I brought you to this hotel since I didn't know where else to take you..."

He prayed that she didn't yell at him or worse, accuse him of rape.

Senku put both palms to her eyes and groans, "Oh God I knew I shouldn't have drunk with a stranger...ugh I'm an idiot!" After composing herself she got off the bed and grabbed a towel from a table nearby

"I need a quick shower". Then headed towards the bathroom.

Tsukasa turned his head to face Senku right before she closed the door, "Um the water might be cold so uhhhh....."

He caught a quick glimpse of her dropping her red dress to the ground, seeing her whole backside naked briefly, before she closed the door using her legs. Not noticing Tsukasa's stare.

His face burned red like the color of her party dress. "Holy Shi..." He muttered to himself.

The door knocked a few times, making Tsukasa jump out of his skin. 

"Room service" A gentle voice came from behind the door.

Quickly Tsukasa puts on his pants and grabs a shirt, "Um come in"

A maid came in just as Tsukasa covered his 6 packs with his shirt. 

"Oh my" The maid blush while nearly dropping the tray of breakfast. "You...you're Tsukasa Shishio aren't you?" she gasps and starts to squeal.

Tsukasa's face then made a Jim-Halpert awkward smile. Now wasn't a good time to give out autographs...especially since Tsukasa's little buddy decides to show up.

"OMG I watch all your fights! You are amazing!" She jumps up and down like a little girl high on sugar. 

Tsukasa sighs, "Well thanks! You're a great fan heh" 

She takes out a notepad and a pen, "Can I please have your autograph?"

He puts on a smile, "Sure you can!"...

Senku was in the shower, massaging her hair with the hotels cheap shampoo. The smell of alcohol still lingered in her nose no matter how many times she scrubbed her body. 

_"If only I wasn't such a fool last night, I shouldn't have stayed with that that BASTARD!"_ She yelled in her mind while crying.

She would've been kidnapped, raped, and killed later...

Had it not been for Tsukasa then Hyouga surely would've acted out his disgusting fantasy. She would've been on the news...whats left of her at least.

Senku puts on her red dress, it was the only clothing she had, before slipping out of the bathroom to see a red headed maid tightly hugging Tsukasa.

"OMG thank you Tsukasa! I'll treasure this forever!" She kissed him on the cheek before running out of the room.

Senku looked at Tsukasa, "Is she a big fan of yours?"

He shrugs, "Looks like it..."

She rolls her eyes, "Hmph figures"

Tsukasa felt a tiny sting in his heart when she rolled her eyes like that. He tried to think of a subject to talk about when his eyes landed on the tray, "Oh I ordered room service earlier, you should probably eat."

Senku turns her head and sees a plate with a glass of apple juice, a coffee cup, two plates with waffles, and two blueberry biscuits. She felt bad for rolling her eyes at him now...well maybe just a bit.

"You didn't have to get that..." 

Tsukasa shook his head, "It's alright, I figured you should eat for your hangover"

She didn't even notice the headache till he mentioned it. "Oh, well thank you" 

Tsukasa handed the apple juice to her and a pill, "Here this is Advil" Briefly their hands touched and Senku swore she felt something in her spine like a static shock.

"T..thank..you" Senku croaks. _"Oh shit I'm clamping up again! What's wrong with me?"_ her mind screams on the inside.

She takes the pill and examines it, making sure it was the same orange-red color that read Advil and nothing else. Then she took the glass of apple juice ans starts to shake it a bit. Checking to see if there was anything cloudy, excessive bubbles, or a color that was different from it's usual golden shade.

"Uhhhh..." Tsukasa watches as she looks under the glass of apple juice (kinda looking like a scientist mixing something into a beaker) 

Senku looks at Tsukasa's confused face and stops, "'I'm sorry, it's just that...I'm trying to be more careful after what happened last night", and takes in the pill with the drink.

Tsukasa sets the tray on a coffee table and pulls in a chair for her, "Come eat, you probably shouldn't leave that pill on an empty stomach"

She sits down on the soft coffee chair and scoots in. The hot smell of freshly made waffles enticed and she felt drool forming on her tongue. "Thank you so much" Senku said again before taking a plate of them and bringing it towards her. 

"Well, you're very welcome Senku..." He smiles.

Senku did her best to control her hunger but these were the best waffles shes ever tasted.

"So tell me, how did you get involved in that situation last night?" Tsukasa asked.

Senku stopped eating and gulped down the food, "Well I was supposed to be at this presentation meeting for my school when this dude named Hyouga asked me for a drink. He gave me champagne and I took it in one gulp."

She watches as Tsukasa sips his coffee...watching his large Adams apple moving down his throat. 

Tsukasa was indeed beautiful. In both the feminine and masculine sense. 

Senku couldn't help but admire his looks. Especially his eyes. 

Long black thick lashes that complemented his Amber eyes. Fuck. He was beyond beautiful. He was Ethereal.

_Wait a minute..._

Senku chokes on her waffles and gets up abruptly.

Tsukasa spills a bit of his coffee "What happened?" 

"I'm so so sorry but my friends have no idea where I'm at right now and I have to help one of them in two hours for an exam!" She frantically spoke. Remembering that she needed to tutor Taiju at school today "I need to get back to the restaurant my cars there"

Tsukasa gulps his coffee and gets up as well, "Here I'll take you..."

"Nah you don't have to I can just call a cab or something" Senku replies, doing her best to not be a burden.

Tsukasa shook his head "Oh no it's alright, besides I have to visit my sister anyway today..." he smiles, "Besides...I'm incapable of leaving you alone" he smirks.

Senku's apple eyes sprung open and she stares at Tsukasa "Uh what?"

He only smiles and gives her a wink, "C'mon lets get you back"

The drive back to La Belle was a quiet one, especially since Senku felt a bit like a burden. Tsukasa had saved her, fed her, gave her a place to stay, and hes taking her back. This was too much for her.

Plus his last words stayed in her mind. _"I'm incapable of leaving you alone"_ Did he mean that she was such a klutz he couldn't leave her alone or else she would end up in another dangerous situation?

She tried not to think about that as she had to worry about getting back to her car, back home, get ready, and get back to school.

As Senku stared out the window, Tsukasa did his best not to stare at her. Not only would it be creepy but he needed both eyes on the road.

But Damn she was gorgeous. Her short blonde hair looked soft and silky, especially after the shower. Her pale skin pops out from the dark red dress of hers. Her dress made her body look so sexy yet classy. She was torturing his mind with her beauty.

They stopped at the restaurant and Tsukasa parked right next her car. She was lucky no one tried to break in despite it being there all night.

"Well, here we are" Tsukasa said and unlocked the door from the passenger side.

Senku blushed, "I cannot thank you enough, thank you for saving me" she turns to face Tsukasa to say goodbye and sees that he was mere inches away from her face.

"Whu!" Senku eyes widened as Tsukasa got closer.

His honey colored eyes focused on her pink lips. Not once did Senku flinch, back away, or even slapped him. She stares right at his eyes as he goes in for the kill.

His lips pressed against hers and they felt soft. Once again, Senku felt that electrical current down her spine...and so did Tsukasa.

Senku closed her eyes and relaxed, this was her first kiss and she felt her body slowly heat up like an oven.

Tsukasa did the same and he enjoyed the sweet taste of her lips...then he felt something different.

He opened his eyes to see Senku biting on his lower lip, gently pulling it down and softly shaking her head. 

_"What the..."_ Tsukasa thought to himself. It startled him a bit even.

Senku lets go of his lip and takes out her tongue, gliding it all over the lower lip and sucking it.

"Mmhhh" she moans as she licks his lips before opening his eyes. She sees Tsukasa's surprised expression and notices he stopped kissing her.

She pulls away, leaving a trail of saliva, and opens the car "I'm so sorry, I have to go now..." and leaves trying her best not to cry.

She backs out of the driveway and avoids looking back at his car.

Tsukasa stayed in his and just looked out the window. He was flushing red and still in shock...

He never knew a woman, as Senku, could kiss like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH the sexy times are finally deciding to show up  
> *DAB*
> 
> So yeah Tsukasa kinda an ass trying to kiss Senku after she was almost molested by someone else but I had to hurry up and add in the smexy scenes before I lose viewers U-U forgive me
> 
> Also Senku a little naughty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. I want you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok uhhhh....your dumb girl made a mistake...  
> So um basically Senku's dad Bykakuya is already dating Lillian but for the sake of the plot, they are dating in secret so that Senku doesn't get stalked by paparazzi and such and uh even though Lillian is pretty rich SENKU IS NOT SPOILED U-U  
> shes a humble onion...remember this...

"Senku...are you ok?" Taiju questioned as Senku busted though the doors of the lab room.

Even from a distance he could see that Senku's eyes were a tint of red and there was a light shade of black underneath her eyes.

"Sorry for being late Taiju, I uh I just got up" Senku replies while rushing over to his table and took out some study notes for the exam coming up. They WERE neatly stacked on her bedroom table but she accidentally knocked them over this morning while in a rush to get ready. Not having much time left, she grabbed whatever she could and rushed out of the house.

Senku placed them on the table and quickly rearranged them in order as best she could.

"Umm...Senku...where were you last night?" Taiju interrogated.

"Huh?" Senku groggily asked. It took a long second before Senku could register what Taiju had said. In those few seconds, Senku remembered what happened last night and this morning.

"la...last night?" Senku asked, quivering in her voice.

Taiju continues "Uh Yeah, you were gone for the rest of the night" 

"That oh ummm" Senku bit her lower lip. She didn't want to tell Taiju about her almost rape experience and how she ended up in a hotel room with a famous MMA fighter. She needed to lie.

"...Well um...I ate one of those free foods...and I got an allergic reaction and I had to quickly leave" Deep inside Senku prayed that Taiju would just accept the answer and stop questioning her further. It was bad enough she embaressed herself with Tsukasa...

Shit, she could still remembered his shocked expression when she kissed him. Right now she just wanted to stay home all day and cry.

"Oh that must've been it!" Taiju laughed in embarrassment "Ah so sorry for asking you we were just worried" 

Senku awkwardly laughed "Ah yes forgive me, um now let's get prepared for your exam tomorrow"

She took out the Polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis stage and showed Taiju the SDS page process. Trying her best to erase the image of Tsukasa's wide eyes from her head.

She didn't want to imagine what Tsukasa was thinking when she kissed him....like that....

Senku herself felt repulsed, she had no idea what came over her when she used her tongue to kiss him like that. She also didn't wanted to imagine what Tsukasa thought too...judging by his expression he was probably repulsed too.

At his personal gym Tsukasa was practicing his jumping kettle bell lunge, preparing for his next match coming. His whole body covered in sweat and his workout clothes were drenched in it, it smelled lightly of vinegar. (mmhhh Vinegar)

His long chocolate brown hair was tied up in a pony tail and wore a red Stringer Hoodie Tank Top with black leggings. 

Working out was always a piece of cake for him. He could do squats, sit ups, push ups, and lunges while his mind drifted somewhere. He was so used to the workout that the pain was non existent.

All he could think about was her.

Her scent...

Her lips...

Her taste... 

mhhhh 

He could feel those warm lips pressing against them and her tongue gliding across his lips. He smirked to himself.

That kiss was the best kiss he's ever had. It was different than the usual vanilla kiss he would get from the other girls hes been with before. Different than how Minami kissed him.

It turned him on every time he remembered it. 

He also remembered the hurt expression that Senku gave when she saw his shocked expression. It wasn't because he was disgusted by it...quite the opposite...

He looooved it. He loved the way she bit his lip like that. How she sucked it gently. 

It was sensual.

It was hot!

He needed to go back to her. He needed to apologize and explain to Senku what he really thought of the kiss...

...and then he needed to return the favor.

......................

Senku really wanted to go home and take a nap, she really wanted too. But it just so happened that Amber needed someone to take her shift for the day.

That meant staying for the rest of the day till 9:00PM. The only reason Senku accepted was because no one else wanted too...so she came prepared and got 3 energy drinks for her.

Ginrou entered the break room to see Senku chugging down a cherry monster energy drink while holding a protein bar.

He sneaked up behind Senku, noticing her short hair. 

"Wow you got a nice haircut!" He gleefully said.

Senku nearly choked on her energy drink and turned to Ginrou, "Oh Ginrou you scared me!" 

"Ah, I'm sorry Senku it's just that someone came in with a fish lodged in their throat and they need help"

Senku was too tired to do much but she had to disguise it. Now wasn't the time to slack off.

"Ok ok I'll be there...oh wait Ginrou before you go!" Senku pulled out a clipboard and gave it to Ginrou.

"Hmm what's this?" Ginrou puzzled as he read the papers. 

"It's for Mirai, the girl in room 420. I just need you to check the monitors and give her water. I'm pretty sure you know how to handle it" 

Ginrou looked over the papers a few times and smiled, "Sure thing Senku!" and skipped outside the break room.

It wasn't because Senku didn't wanted to see Mirai, for from it she wanted to visit her. She just didn't want to run the risk of meeting Tsukasa again especially after this morning.

Senku threw away her first energy drink and headed out the door, "Alright let's see this guys fish"

There was a dude sitting on the hospital bed, barely able to breathe and gasping for air.

"Where are all the nurses at?" Senku asked scanning the room as she puts on gloves. 

Three nurses where in the corner of the room, their eyes glued to the TV that was on the wall above them. They were watching a fight between two young men. 

One was a red headed dude with blue and yellow boxers. The other was a taller guy with red boxers and long chocolate hair.

The girls simultaneously sighed "Isn't Tsukasa gorgeous?" one of them sighed.

Senku looked at the TV and watched as how Tsukasa knocks out the poor ginger to the ground. 

Tsukasa was quite diligent in his work, each of his blow was precise and delivered a powerful punch. 

He was strong, beautiful, and talented.

"COUGH COUGH" The main on the bed coughed as he struggled to breathe.

Senku snapped backed into reality and shook her head, "Shit I'm so so sorry" She snapped her fingers to get the attention of the nurses, "C'mon girls let's get the fish out before this guys dies in our bed"

The rest of the day seemed like a chore. No matter how many energy drinks she took she still felt tired and lethargic. Senku really wanted to go back home and stay in her comfy bed all day.

She looked at the clock, it read 8:30 PM. _"Just half an hour more and then I can go home"_ She thought to herself. 

Senku had just finished some paperwork and passed by room 420 on her way down the hallway. She felt bad for not visiting Mirai today, since Senku always visited Mirai during her shifts, and wanted to see her. It was 8:55 however and Mirai was probably sleeping right now. and she would hate to wake her up.

 _"Hopefully Tsukasa did visit her today"_ She thought to herself as she pressed the elevator button to go down. 

The door opened and Senku stepped in.

"Hey stop the elevator!" A voice yelled behind her. 

Senku stopped and turned around to see Tsukasa existing her room and running towards her. 

_"Oh.........greaatttt....."_ Senku whined on the inside _"Juuust greaaaattt"_

Senku pushed back the elevator doors as she waited on him. "Going down?" She remarked.

He arrived and entered the elevator, "Thanks".

The doors shut behind him and the elevator slowly descended.

Senku was on the opposite side of the elevator away from Tsukasa, hoping to avoid confrontation.

"So...uh Mirai says she missed you..." Tsukasa spoke softly.

 _"So much for non confrontation"_ Senku thought to herself. "Well I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit her, it was a pretty busy day for me" she replied, keeping a low and emotionless response.

The elevator stopped and the lights dimmed, a small crash can be heard from above.

"What's going on?" Tsukasa asked, sounding startled. 

"OH greaat!" Senku rolled her eyes, "The elevator's broken, it should start working in a few minutes" she responded.

 _"Just my luck too"_ She thought to herself while slumping against the wall.

A moment of silence passed before Tsukasa chuckled, "Guess we will be here for a while eh?" He turns to Senku and smiles. 

Damn it! He didn't have to be so beautiful. 

Senku managed a weak smile back at him, "Yeah I guess so..." before turning her head to face away from him. She really wanted to go home now.

Even though mere seconds had only passed it felt like years have gone through.

"So umm....did you manage to help your friend?" Tsukasa softly asked as he leaned against the wall opposite of her.

"Yeah I was just a little late, thanks for asking" Senku quickly replied as she squeezed her hands.

Talking with Tsukasa always made her shy and awkward for some reason.

"Listen Tsukasa...I'm sorry if you didn't like that kiss...I...I didn't know what came over me" She sheepishly admitted as her face turned tomato red.

"Why are you apologizing?" Tsukasa asked puzzled.

"...Well it...just that...you seemed uncomfortable when I looked back at you so...." She felt even hotter and more embarrassed.

A wave of silence passed before Tsukasa spoke.

"You thought I didn't enjoy it huh? I guess I should apologize too...I didn't mean to make that face...." Footsteps approached towards her.

At that moment, Senku could feel her heart bursting through her chest as the shadow of Tsukasa loomed over her.

She turns her head to see Tsukasa extremely close to her, mere inches away from her face.

"I enjoyed that kiss Senku. I couldn't stop thinking about it all day...and I want more..." He taunted her as he cups her bright red cheeks. 

She pulled back a bit, "Why me though?"

Tsukasa eyes widened, "Hmm?"

"I said why me? I mean I'm no bombshell or anything! I'm not the kind of girl you usually date..." Which was true in a way. She wasn't one of those girls that had a full curvy figure, perfect hair, wore flaunting outfits. She was just...her.

Tsukasa smiled, warming her heart like an oven "and that's why I want you" He cups her face again bringing him to her lips.

"Mmmh!" Senku gasps a bit as Tsukasa kisses her peach lips. His muscular hands felt warm against her cool cheek. 

Once again Senku couldn't resist and started to kiss him back, her fingers brushed his long chocolate hair before getting a fistful of it. Her tongue manages to insert into his mouth and licked his.

She moans as she sucks on his tongue and pressed against his lips further.

Fuck Tsukasa needed this kiss...he needed it for a long time.

He slams Senku against the wall and tongues her down, from her cheek, to her neck, to her collarbone. She smelled wonderful. Like a soft spray of cranberry perfume. 

Senku grabs Tsukasa's hair and pulls him back to her mouth, this time she wraps her arms around his head so that he couldn't escape. Not that Tsukasa minded though.

His grabbed her hair and pulls it back, exposing her long milky neck so that Tsukasa could nipple on it.

"ooohhh" She moans as she bites onto her soft flesh, closing her eyes as his wet tongue traced it's way on her neck. Goosebumps appeared on her flesh as he continues to kiss her sensitize areas.

She needed more, so much more.

"Tsukasa" she gently whispers as she kisses him again, his saliva tasted delicious on her tongue.

"mmmhh Senku" he moans out her name. Hearing his sexy voice was just enough to make her wet.

His hands traveled from her waist to her ass, squeezing it tightly. 

she gasps as she bites his lip again, pulling it down as she felt his hands trying to go underneath her skirt...

The lights dimmed back on and the elevator began to move one more floor down before stopping.

"Gaahh!" She pushes Tsukasa away just as the doors open. An old couple carrying a "Get well soon" Ballon entered, but not before noticing that there was a woman blushing red and her hair in a mess.

They finally got to the bottom floor, in an awkward state and everyone inside exited the elevator. 

Tsukasa and Senku walked away from the old couple (who were snickering a bit seeing both the girl and the guy blushing feverishly) and headed to the parking lot.

Everyone was mostly gone so they didn't have to worry about being spied on.

Tsukasa opened the car door from the passenger side and let Senku inside, pushing her down on the seat. 

He pinned her down and started kissing her again.

Senku gladly accepted his kiss and brings his head further to her warm wet lips.

 _What the Hell am I doing? Why am I so illogical all of a sudden?_ She thought to herself briefly but tossed that thought out the window when he removed his shirt.

Hoooolyyyyy Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt...

Tsukasa was built like an Ox and sculpted like a Greek God. What a hottie!

He lowered himself to Senku again and continued kissing her, making his way to her neck down to her chest again.

"mmmhhh" she moans softly as he was leaving little hickies on her neck.

Tsukasa's hands reached her breasts and began to unbutton her shirt till he reached the bottom ones....then he just tore it off

"Tsukasa!" She cries as he tossed aside her work clothes. He didn't listen and began to kiss the top of her breasts, sucking on her giant flesh.

"Gahh!" she wines as he fondled with them like those mochi squishy toys that kids get. 

"mmhhh you taste so good Senku" He groans while motor boating them. The mere sight was too much for Senku and she covers her eyes and blushes. 

Then she felt his hands going up her skirt, this time finding her panties and pulling it down.

Now Senku removed her hands from her eyes and gasps, "no wait Tsukasa! wait!" she squeaks grabbing onto to her panties through her skirt.

Tsukasa emerges from her skirt and pouts "What's wrong?" while resting his head on her legs. "Don't you want this?"

"Well yes but no, I...uh" She flustered while trying to explain the situation to Tsukasa.

"It's just that I uh, I'm inexperienced..." She blushes like crazy.

"Inexperienced? What does that..." Tsukasa stopped and stared back at Senku. "You mean you're still a vir..."

She nods her head and clasps her hands in front of her face, "mmhhhmm" 

Tsukasa releases her panties and drops his hands to the ground, "oohhhhhhh....ok then".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is getting pretty horrible and boring but I'll do my best to get to the smex scenes i promise U-U
> 
> Also school is starting next week and I will DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> Also Tsukasa is a stalker now


	10. Hiatus

**Ok...um...**

So college has started about three weeks ago and I haven't the time to work on my chapters for the moment, and we haven't even prepared ourselves for any upcoming quizzes or test for that matter.

The closest date I'll get to a break is next Monday (Since it'll be Labor Day) SO I will start working on that when I can.

However, for now I got to worry about classes, finding a job, and chores. 

I just wanna say that I am grateful for the continuous Kudos I've been getting, even after I stopped after chapter 9. I'm so happy that people still like this fic even though it's horrible.

Thank you all for being kind and patient and I'll try to work on this fic when I can U_U 


	11. Hurricane Update

One last hiatus update for now.

So there's like a hurricane coming dangerously close to my area *dab*

So there's a possibility I won't have power or internet either *dab*

So like uh...yeah I'll still be working on my fic while studying for my practical that i was supposed to have next week.

Stay safe guise *dab*


	12. Heat of the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm so sorry for the long wait you guys *cries*  
> I've been busy with school work/studies/ and this stupid Hurricane.  
> Now that my classes are cancelled, I'm going to provide yall with another chapter uwu  
> thank yall so much for the wait

Senku covered most of her face with her hands, blushing intensely as she stared at Tsukasa (who was also blushing). Her eyes glossed with warm tears.

Tsukasa stared at her legs then back at Senku, "Oh I see..." 

Fresh tears dripped from Senku's eyes "I'm so sorry" and croaked. 

Tsukasa towered over Senku and wiped away her tears with his finger, "Shh shh don't cry baby" He kissed her red cheek gently, "That's no reason for me to love you less babe..." 

He took her hands off her face and kissed her quivering lips.

Senku's eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, he smelt of soft cologne and sweat, an enticing mixture to the nose...

He continued, "If any case, it makes me love you more..." He licks her right cheek and sucks on it. 

"mmhhh" Senku moans as his mouth moves to her right side of her neck, to an area more sensitive then the others. 

"If you want me to stop just say so..." he moans next to her ear and then nibbled at the tip. 

Senku shuddered and pulled Tsukasa closer to her body, feeling his heart beat above her. She wanted to continue, she wanted to get rammed so hard...

Senku gently pulls Tsukasa off her ear and looks deep into his brown eyes, "...Maybe not here..."

He looked back at Senku and grinned a bit, "You're place then?..."

..................................................................................

Never has a 10 minute drive back home seem so long...like super long.

Senku drove in her car and Tsukasa in his own to her place (eue yall know what's about to happen)

As soon as they arrived, Senku quickly ran to her door and got out her keys with Tsukasa following after.

Senku frantically started to find the right keys and unlocked the door as Tsukasa looked around her apartment from the outside, "Wow this apartment is pretty cute..."

"Uh huh..." Senku replied and kicked the door open. "Get in" She demanded and yanked Tsukasa inside.

There was no warning when Tsukasa was slammed against another door with Senku forcing her sweet lips on his.

"This is intense!" Tsukasa thought as Senku basically slurped his mouth like spaghetti.

Senku searched for the doorknob behind Tsukasa and opened her bedroom door.

She tackled Tsukasa on her bed and started to undo his pants while she thrusted her needy tongue inside his mouth.

"Damn babe!" Tsukasa chuckled as he took off his pants and boxers too...

"Oh my..." Senku blushed blood red as she gazed at the sight of his cock.

It was so thick, so long and veiny. She stared at it with amazement as Tsukasa takes it and lightly taps it against her mouth. 

"You want a taste Senku?"

Her mouth was already open and drooling at his dick. "Yes Daddy..." 

The door knocked thrice just as Senku was reaching out for his slim jim. 

"What the? Who the bloody Hell could that be?" Senku buttoned up her shirt and left in annoyance to head for the door.

She opened it and sees a pizza guy holding a box close to his crotch area. The man was smiling eerily at Senku.

"Um...can I help you good sir?" She raised an eyebrow, clearly irritated.

The man chuckled, "Well ain't you a cutie? I got here a LARGE order of MEAT pizza for you" he thrusts at the box.

Senku gave a look of disgust and yelled, "I didn't order any pizza! You got the wrong address" and slammed the door on his face.

Normally Senku didn't mind with minor errors like these...but now she REALLY wasn't in the mood to deal with this bullshit. Especially since her lion was waiting in her bedroom.

She ran back into the room and took off her shirt, "Sorry about that Tsukasa, someone got the wrong address" she awkwardly smiled.

He smiled a bit, "Yeah...but that door slam was loud though"

"Sorry about that...let me make it up to you..." Her voice lowered as her hands went around her back.

Tsukasa looked down to see what she was doing and blushed when he realized what was happening.

Senku unclipped her pink bra and slowly slides off one strap on her right shoulder, going at a very slow pace to tease him.

His cock twitched a bit as he anticipated for the other strap.

Senku grabbed her left strap, smiling at him, and brought it down. She drops the bra but covers her breasts with her arms "You ready Tsukasa?"

He aggressively nods his head, "Yes please!" he whines like a little kid begging for his parents to get him something from Walmart.

"Ok..." Senku blushes and starts to slowly uncover her arms.

The door knocked again.

"Are you kidding me?!" Senku puts on her shirt again, doesn't even bother to put on her bra and heads for the door.

She opens it and sees the same pizza delivery guy at her door.

"Hi there, um, so the lady who ordered this pizza wasn't as hot as you, so I left her instead..." He said while looking at Senku's chest. "...ca...can I fuck you instead?"

Senku just gave him a horrifying look before slamming the door on him.

"I swear to God, is he knocks one more time I..."

He knocked again.

This time Senku took a deep breath before slowly opening the door.

"....please...please you're so pretty and that lady was ugly..." the man pleaded.

With a deep sigh Senku swung her hand at his cheek, leaving a red stained imprint on his cheek and yelled, "Ask me that one more time and I'll call the cops!"

She slammed the door one last time and locked it.

Senku stormed off into her room to find a sleeping lion snuggling underneath her covers. She sighs and slips underneath next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok
> 
> inhale
> 
> Last chapter i kinda wrote myself into a dead end so im trying to do a shitty U turn with this chapter. I know it's very rushed but i wanted to update before the hurricane hits and theres no wifi for a while.


	13. Im so sorry

No!

I am not discontinuing this horrible horrible fanfic!

I just wanna say that i am really really disappointed and disgusted with the previous like it was so half assed so when I have time (most likely not till spring semester) I will redo chapter 12 because i really hated what I done to it but im leaving it up there if yall wanna read how cringy it was.

I am so grateful that this poopy fic is continuing to get likes, like yall don't know how happy it makes me to see that this fic is still relevant!

However, i am just soooo busy with classes that I barely have time to sit down and type an entire decent chapter, especially since I wrote myself in a corner.

please give me more time so I can write an actually descent chapter, I still have much more ideas for this but for now I don't have time to do it.  
Thank you for reading this and stay tuned


	14. It's Ok

Tsukasa looks at her panties then back at Senku, who was now turning bright red.  
“Y-youre still a virgin?” He asked in disbelief.

Senku sheepishly nods and hides her face in her ripped shirt. 

What was she doing? Giving up her virginity to someone she barely knew? Not that she was deeply religious but she believed in a strong relationship before being intimate. 

Mental Note: Steroid-Lipid hormones can drive you insane (I learned most of Steroids-Lipids hormones are sex hormones and i wanted to sound smart)

She hides her face to avoid Tsukasas gaze, no doubt he’s thinking about leaving her car and avoid her after this embarrassing incident…  
She waited to hear the sound of her car open and slam shut. 

Instead, she felt two hands wrap her wrists and pulls them down gently so she could look at his honey eyes.

“Senku…there’s no need to be embaresed. If you want, we can wait however long you want…” he gently brushes a tear off her redened puffy cheek. 

“…however long it takes, whenever you want…” his sexy gentle smiles warms her chest.

“Tsu…kasa…” Senku mumered under her warm shaky breath. She felt so warm and cozy (aside from the sex hormones raging earlier)  
He leans in to her forehead “Senku💖” and kisses it gently. 

It was a good thing No one was in the parking lot…because Tsukasa had to run back to his car half naked.

Senku sighs in both relief and love struck. She leans against her car and holds her phone to her heart. They exchanged numbers and she was expecting a date this Saturday.   
There really is a God up there…who believes in science 👁️👄👁️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Your fat ass girl was finally had time to update 👁️👄👁️  
> I’m so sorry for the Long delay…in fact it was a semester ago that I last gave a update. My last chapter was half assed and rushed so here’s this instead! I’m still surprised y’all keep liking this poopy fic even now when I haven’t updated…y’all the real mvp 😭  
> I don’t exaclty have a lot of time to update (heck I forgot to mention I’m writing this on my phone ) since I’m on vacation but I’ll try to make new chps when I can.  
> Thank y’all for liking this I haven’t forgotten y’all ♥️


End file.
